ro2_englishfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Synhunter/Fun Facts
Did you know that Healing ability may appear as critical #*'Which mean the 'Heal' will double OR if there is passive that increase the multipier, it will even heal more. #*The skill Mediatio increases the heal rate when Critical Hit is triggered. #'Don't think that making monk is hard' #*'When at Level 25 Acolyte, you can become a Monk. Monk has an unique ability called 'Spiritual Cadence' , which effects : For each 1 intelligence you gain 2 attack power. ( Which mean 1 Intelligence you gain 2 Attack and Magic Power, and Magical Block), but you doesn't gain any Physical Block because it's STR factor #*So even you increase your INT to max at Acolyte, you don't need to scare of damage lacking at Monk #'Any Life Jobs/ Profession have its own goods' #*'Eventhought Chef and Artisan can gain a huge amount of Job XP easily ( Looting corpse, which mean you're able to gain many crafting material easily ). Unlike Blacksmith and Alchemist, their craft material is less found ( Rocks, mineral , herb , flower ), eventhough so, Blacksmith and Alchemist can produce weapon, armor, and potion.( This weapon, armor and potion creation grant more XP than smiting and cooking) #'You won't gain the same XP as your level increase' #*'Straight to the point. Examples : You're Level 1 and killed a Baby Poring which worth 10XP, at Level 2 it will lose it effectiveness ( maybe it will reduced to 8 or 9 XP). This appear to all monster at RO2. #*The most effective XP gain is by killing monster with level : (YOUR LVL) +2 OR (YOUR LVL) -2. Example : You're Level 30 and killed a LVL 30 monster, you will gain XP to its fullest. When you're Level 31, it will reduced. Note : If you're considered high level ( 15 ~ 50 ), you will gain XP to its lowest by killing low level monster, such as killing a group of Baby Poring, will only grant you 1 XP each. #'RO2 Item Rank' #*'Common(Gray) > Rare(Green) > Epic(Blue) > Legendary(Purple) #'Monster HP will reset / Fully recovered if you leave Battle State while monster alive' #*'In RO2, there's Battle State, which include 'Battle Start' and 'Battle End' , when Battle Start any damage done to monster will reduce its HP bar until death. When you're fleeing ( 50% HP Baby Poring and you're flee away) OR the monster reach it's farthest rally point, it will count as Battle End. Which monster HP will full, but not your HP. #'Sitting/Resting doubles your HP/SP regen' (Press X) #*Eating food to regenerate your HP, SP or both is excluded from this ( Even though your character seems like sitting ) #'Jumping from any heights will inflict damage' #*'The amount of damage dealt is depends on the land you land on. ( Landing in rocky field is worse than grassy, this also appear to water ) #'Difference between Yggdrasil Leaf and 'Ressurection' skill' #*'Currently there are only two class that can ressurect dead player, it's Sorcerer and Acolyte ( Soul Bind and Ressurection), the downside of this is the long cooldown, which is 50/40/30 minutes. Unlike Yggdrasil Leaf, that have 3 seconds cast time and have no cooldown. #*But don't get upset, you can't use Yggdrasil Leaf on Battle State. Unlike, these two skills which have no cast time and long cooldown, able to ressurect dead party member in Battle State or NOT. ( This is useful in a boss fight, since 'Dead' in a boss fight with a healer party member is rare ) #'You can swim in water' #*'While you're at water you can cast ability( Even when floating, bottom of the water, and at mid-water). But if you cast an ability at mid-water, you're ability will most likely MISS. #*If your breath bar depleted, you will keep inflicted 5% HP loss per 3 seconds until you take a breath. #'Kill Steal disabled' #*'Currently, to decide which player kill a mob, it's decided by this factor: First Damager, Most Damage Dealt. Last Hit doesnt count. #'Difference between buyable supplies with 4 Proffesion crafts' ##'Artisan : 'Produce Light armor with better grades ( Blue, Green), NPC only sell Grey type ones. ##'Blacksmith : 'Produce Heavy armor and weapon with better grades ( Blue, Green), NPC only sell Grey ones. ##'Alchemist : 'Create HP/SP potion, stat boost and stat potion. NPCs don't sell stat/ boost potion, NPC sell HP/SP potion but with lower heal amount. ( Stat Boost potion: Boost temporary, Stat potion : Boost for usually 30 minute) ##'Chef : 'Produce dish with better regen rate than NPC's, able to create attribute boosting dish (ATK,MATK,DEF,etc) which usually last for 1 hour #'What should I choose for my starter Class and Proffesion? #*'For newbie, you would like to use Archer or Mage/Artisan ; Archer or Mage/Chef, since it's the easiest to dealt high damage and collecting craft material #*For advanced, you would like to try Swordsman or Thief/Blacksmith or Artisan ; Acolyte/Chef or Alchemist ; Archer or Mage/ Blacksmith or Chef. ''' #'There's only two jobs that will receive FREE Skill Reset Scroll after completing the Job Advancement Quest''' #*'Archer >> Beastmaster, Beastmaster class use spear and won't be able to use Bow type skill. and it's recommended that you start spend you skill point Beastmaster tier. #*'Acolyte >> Monk', Monk won't be able to use heal and buffs, but martial arts. Monk also recommended to spend their skill point at Monk tier. #'What Stats should I increase ?' #*''''''Warrior, you would like to focus STR and spend a bit at AGI and VIT ( STR for ATK, AGI for CRIT, VIT for HP ) #*'Knight', mostly was focused on VIT and STR ( VIT and STR for block and tanky, CRIT doesnt recommended ) #*'Beastmaster', focused on STR and VIT, but if you wish to raise CRIT you would like AGI too #*'Ranger', usually focuses on both STR and AGI, you would like to raise WIS if you spam skill oftenly #*'Magician', the most easiest build is make ur INT full, but you would like up AGI for CRIT #*S'orcerer', INT as main stat, AGI for more CRIT are necessary and WIS + VIT ( since you need to heal/ stay longer in battle ) #*'Assassin', AGI, STR and VIT, dramatically same with warrior #*'Rogue'. same as Assassin and Warrior but you need more ATK than CRIT and more HP than CRIT, so both ATK and HP is your 1st priority #*'Priest', usually INT and WIS, you would like to up VIT if you're front-liner #*'Monk', STR and VIT ( I strongly warn not to up AGI, since Monk has a very low base CRIT) , upping WIS would be good also. Category:Blog posts